


Missing Scene 1: The Wolf in Me

by Casyn



Series: Saving Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Saving Hogwarts Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casyn/pseuds/Casyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from Saving Hogwarts, chapter 26 "Conditioned". Remus mentions, briefly, that he cuddled with Severus while transformed. This is how that transpired and the end result. There is mentions of adult disciple here, as there are mentions in my other stories, but nothing on scene for sure. It's just a cute little scene that belongs in the Saving Hogwarts Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene 1: The Wolf in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own. This is a missing scene from Saving Hogwarts. You do not have to read that to understand this, however.

“The answer is no.” Remus didn't even bother looking up, flipping the page in yet another fourth year text book. He still couldn't find one that he liked.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, dropping carelessly onto the mattress. “You would deny my access for research purposes? I need to see whether the affects of the potion diminish after a period of use or strengthen.” He argued, picking up the potions magazine on his nightstand.  
  
He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. Every month they had this conversation and every time Severus used the same argument. “There are other ways you can study the results. Behind glass, for example.” He suggested, for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew his partner well. Severus would huff, roll his eyes, and move on to his reading. Every month, like clock work. He was not going to let his partner into the room when he was transformed, potion or not.  
  
“What if I slipped into the room after you transformed?” He inquired nonchalantly, scanning an article about tweaking calming drafts. There was nothing in the article that he hadn't tried or wasn't already doing. The idiots that were allowed to be published in Potions Weekly! Granted, that's why this was light reading and not the scholarly journals he read for actual informative purposes.  
  
Remus sat the text down, turning slowly to look at the other man. “What did you just say?” He asked quietly, his eyes flashing.  
  
Severus looked up, glancing at the older man for a moment. “What if I chose to do it anyway? What if I believe that you should not have to suffer through this alone? What if I wanted to be with you so that you weren't alone?” He replied softly, dropping his eyes to focus on the page. He didn't need to see his partner to know how close he was to crossing a line. He knew it. But after all these years apart, now that they could live together and had two children to rebuild together, he wasn't going to let Remus distant himself from him for this. Not for this.  
  
“Then you most certainly will not be sitting comfortably after.” Remus responded, equally soft. What if he hurt the other man? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
  
“I can live with that.” He murmured, turning back to his magazine.  
  
“Severus, look at me.” Remus ordered firmly, catching the younger man's eyes when he finally obeyed. “If something happened to you, if I hurt you, I could not bear it. I do not want you there. That is an order. Understood?”  
  
He grimaced, looking away. He knew the consequences of disobeying a direct order. He had agreed to their relationship, after all. The wolf in Remus was protective and would react to disobedience harshly, particularly at the expense of his safety. And while Remus had fought, the first couple of years, to keep the wolf side out of their relationship, he had accepted it. Remus was the alpha and he knew that. To make their relationship easier, they had set rules and consequences, for both of them, that would satisfy the wolf in Remus and that strengthened their bond. The older man would never cause serious harm to him but he knew quite well how painful that hand was. And while normally he would avoid disobeying an order like this, if it could be helped, he felt it was necessary. “I understand.” He replied softly, keeping his eyes down cast. He might understand but that didn't mean he would obey.  
  
-x-  
  
He hesitated, hand on the door to the locked and warded room, far away from the students and their children. He took a deep breath, slowly removing the wards blocking his entrance. He knew that would immediately alert two individuals to what was happening, but Alexis wouldn't stop him and Eric might even understand. Might. He waited until the door clicked, pushing it open and slipping inside before locking and warding it behind himself. There was no handle on this door, no way to open it without bypassing the wards. He could get out, if he needed to, but it would take a minute. Severus would like to think he didn't need to. He froze at the snarl that came from behind him, turning minutely. There was a giant wolf-creature staring back at him, hackles raised.  
  
He would kill him later! He told him no! No meant no! Remus snarled again, voicing his displeasure before turning and trotting away with a swish of his tail. His partner would follow if he chose, but he was not happy about this. There were perks to keeping his mind, after all. He could quite clearly remember the conversation they had had the night before!  
  
Severus paused for a moment, watching the wolf stalk away. Even if his partner looked a bit different from a forest wolf, he was still beautiful to him. He had never seen him up close like this. From behind an observation window, sure, but this was different. He knew that their conversation the next day would not be pleasant but at the moment, he didn't care. His partner should not have to go through something this difficult alone. He shrugged after another moments consideration before following the wolf further into the room, to a large worn and battered armchair.  
  
The wolf laid curled on his side, lifting his head to look directly at the younger man before snorting and shifting over. If Severus was determined to stay, he might as well sit with him. Remus huffed as the other man dropped carelessly into the chair, moving his hind legs further under himself so that his partner did not squish them. The other man settled quickly and he moved his head slowly, resting it on Severus' leg. He made a small noise of contentment when a hand brushed through his fur and promptly followed it by glaring up at the man. If Severus told a soul about that he would dye his underwear pink. Again.  
  
He relaxed into the warmth of the body curled beside him, eventually letting the small noises of his partner lull him to sleep, although he would deny it later if asked.  
  
-x-  
  
Eric stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow. The two young men were curled up on an armchair, sound asleep. Usually Remus could not sleep through transforming at all, even with the help of Severus' potions. Perhaps the bond between the two men helped; or perhaps his son finally felt safe and comfortable enough turning back. He had known that the younger of the two had entered the room last night, he just wished that Severus had talked to him about it first. As it was, he was sure Remus would not be happy when he woke. He draped the blanket he carried over the two men but did not leave the sleeping potion that he usually spelled into his son. He didn't seem to need it this time. He turned to leave, dropping the wards that would let him or Alexis know what was happening in the room but leaving the silencing spell intact. He was quite sure the two men would be having a loud conversation in a couple of hours. For now, he would leave them to their peace.  
  
-x-  
  
Remus bit back a growl, glaring at the pacing younger man. “You disobeyed me. Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in? Needlessly?” He demanded finally, eyebrows snapping up when the younger man merely glared and shook his head. “No?”  
  
“No. It was not needless. Only you would see it as such.”  
  
He took a deep breath, forcing down his temper. He had to remain in control here. If he let the wolf completely takeover, he might harm Severus. “Do you have any idea what it would do to the children if something happened to you? What it would do to me? To our family? It would have destroyed us. So, yes, Severus, you took a needless risk. You couldn't have known for certain what would have happened. And had I been capable of it, I would have punished you the moment you walked in that door last night. The gods only know how much I wanted to. You broke two of our cardinal rules, and for what? Research?” Remus remarked quietly, keeping his tone calm and even. It had taken all of his will power to not bite the young man last night for disobeying him and the wolf in him was demanding that he take the younger man to task. He would soon enough.  
  
“No, not for research.” Severus muttered, not pausing in his pacing to even look at his partner. He didn't need to. He could feel his anger.  
  
“Then why? Why break our rules? What could possibly be worth as much danger as you put yourself in?” He retorted, exasperated.  
  
The dark-haired man shrugged without thinking, grimacing at the growl his partner released at that. “I was not in danger.” He replied finally, turning toward the slightly older man but still not looking at him.  
  
Remus closed his eyes, counting to twenty in Russian, then French, and finally in Portuguese before he felt calm enough to look at his partner. Which probably wasn't as calm as he should have been. “You weren't in danger? Really? I could have bit you! I could have harmed you! Did you know, for a fact, that I would not hurt you? Did you? Because I sure as hell didn't!” He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to start shouting. He wasn't a shouter. Usually. “You had no way of knowing that I would not harm you. None. We have rules for a reason Severus. You also did not answer my question.” He added in a quieter tone.  
  
“You. You are worth the risk. You don't have to go through this alone. I won't let you.” Severus answered, lifting onyx eyes to meet amber. This time, he held his partner's gaze. He knew Remus was angry, he could even understand why. But he wasn't going to let Remus be alone anymore. Neither of them were alone now. Consequences be damned. He was not afraid of Remus and he wanted the older man to understand that.  
  
He froze, staring into those dark, love-filled eyes for a long moment. “You could have been hurt.” He repeated softly, reaching out and tugging the younger man against his chest. “Idiot boy.” He murmured into his ear, wrapping strong arms around his soon-to-be husband.  
  
“Your idiot.” Severus shrugged, relaxing into his hold even as he wrapped his own arms around his partner. He knew he was still in trouble, there was no getting out of it, even if Remus was no longer livid. The other man was still upset and the wolf inside was...displeased. They had learned the hard way not to ignore the wolf part of Remus, just because they were both calmer. Besides that, even without the wolf, he knew his partner would not let this go. He had broken this rule too many times. And yet, he still hadn't learned anything from it.  
  
Remus hugged his potion master for a moment longer before kissing the man softly on the lips and stepping back. He might be calmer but he was still displeased and he knew they needed to take care of this now. “Why do we have rules, Severus?” He questioned quietly.  
  
“So that our relationship is strong and whole. And that we both always know where we stand.” He answered easily, biting his lip for a moment. He really hated the questioning more than anything else.  
  
“And yet you broke those rules. Two of our most important rules. Unless the reasoning for the order was unclear to you, you ignored a direct order. You also placed yourself in danger that was avoidable.” He gave a soft sighing, hating this as much as his partner did. He didn't like disciplining the younger man any more than he liked disciplining the children. But he knew it was important, particularly for their relationship. “Come. Let's handle this.” He ordered finally, beckoning his partner over toward the couch. If Severus had not understand why he was disciplining him, he would have kept on with the questioning. But the younger man did understand and he did not want to draw this out longer than necessary.  
  
-x-  
  
Severus grunted, leaning into his partner's shoulder, sniffling slightly. If it was anyone but Remus, or his father, he would have pretended that they weren't tears. That the other man had no effect on him. But it was Remus and he had stopped hiding from Remus long ago. “That hurt.” He muttered, snuggling closer to his wolf.  
  
“It was suppose to, little imp.” He retorted and then groaned. “Gods I'm turning into my father.”  
  
“Your father?” Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“That's Eric's pet name for Tim.” Remus scowled, swatting the other man's shoulder when he started laughing. “Oh shut it.” He flushed slightly, huffing.  
  
Severus chuckled for a moment longer, teasingly smirking at the other man. “I guess you just need a new name for me then.” He responded, grinning when the brown-haired man glared at him. “How do you know that anyway?”  
  
He groaned, shaking his head. “Not how your thinking.” He retorted, knowing exactly where his boyfriend's mind went. “The first time I heard him call papa imp, they were cooking together and papa was trying to add spices to dad's sauce. You know how dad gets in the kitchen. If it isn't the French way, it isn't correct.” Remus rolled his eyes, elbowing the younger man when he snorted.  
  
“Sounds like you.”  
  
“Oh hush.”  
  
Severus shrugged, resting his head on his partner's shoulder and closing his eyes. “So next month, I will be with you. Since it is safe. Yes?”  
  
He sighed, frowning down at the other man. But there was no real reason why he couldn't now. So maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't transform alone anymore.   
“We shall see little raven. Now hush.” He murmured, leaning his head against his partner's and softly kissing his forehead.  
  
“Yes my wolf.” Severus gave a small smile, relaxing completely. Now that felt right.


End file.
